My Alias is Thaella
by Twelve13
Summary: Thalia Grace is living with her evil stepmother Hera and her three half siblings, two of which are as evil as Hera. One day the Prince Nico calls for there to be three balls to find the girl he is going to marry. He meets Thalia and they become friends, but she can't tell him her name, so she says her name is Thaella. THALICO! ON HIATUS (Sorry, I feel terrible)
1. Yay! Sleep

**Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but then again I probably go crazy with happiness if I did, so maybe it's a good thing I don't.**

**Hi its Twelve13 here. :D This is my first story and right now I'm typing this in and I don't even know what it's going to be about. Hmm... How about a fairy tale, those seem popular. Okay... I got it.**

**THALICO CINDERELLA **

**(it is only in third person in the beginning)**

**And I begin...**

Long ago in the kingdom of Hadeseia there lived a little girl of seven years with silky black hair and electric blue eyes, named Thalia Grace. She lived with her mother, and she had never met her father, for her parents had never married, and her mother said her father was far to busy for them and was always traveling.**  
**

One day Thalia and her mother went to the market and after they were done shopping her mother told her to wait by the fountain while she got them something for them to share between themselves. While her mother was crossing the street a chariot came out of nowhere and hit, her killing her, and leaving Thalia all alone.

Thalia was quickly taken to the courthouse where full custody of her was given to her father, a man named Zeus Graeco. The next day she was taken to his family castle on the edge of the city of Underworl.

When she got there her father told her that he had to leave for business and that her new family would take care of her. Thalia looked at her "new family" her step mother Hera was twenty seven with blond hair and had cold brown eyes, her eleven year old half brother Ares had their father's black hair but his mother's eyes and had a scowl on his face, her half sister Hebe, who was eight, had Hera's blond hair and blue eyes like Thalia's but her's were lighter and softer looker, yet they had a cruel gleam to them, and then there was young six year Hephaestus. He looked like Ares but was more friendly looking and was making something with metal in his hands.

...…

For the next nine years everyone in her new family except Hephaestus was terrible to Thalia. They forced her to be their slave when her father wasn't around, which was most of the time, and they made her live in the highest turret of the castle because she was deathly afraid of heights.

As time went on everyone in the family aged and grew. Hera had turned thirty six (though she denied it) and was increasingly cruel to Thalia. Ares had become one of the most vicious warriors in the army, and he was not afriad to hurt Thalia if she displeased him. Hebe was incredibly vain, selfish and mean, and Thalia suspected that Hera had been just like her daughter when she was a teenager. Hephaestus or Heph as Thalia liked to call him always was inventing new inventions especially ones that helped Thalia with all her housework.

However, despite what Hebe said to her, Thalia was becaming more and more beautiful each day, though it was hard to tell because Thalia always had lots of dirt and grime on her face. Thalia also had a wonderful personality; she was clever, witty and had a great sense of humor.

Though one thing had not changed in nine years. Thalia always wore the color black.

Thalia had not worn another color since her mother had died.

...….…

**Thalia's point of view**

Uhhhhhhhhhh! That witch of a stepmother gave me the task of cleaning the grand hall floor._ Again._ I did that yesterday. How bad could it b... Be.

I looked around, and there were muddy foot prints all over the hall. Now I was just mad, they hadn't even used the hall yesterday. Of course they had done things like this before, but the hall floor was always so hard to get the dirt out of, and Hebe, Ares and Hera hadn't even been home for most of day today and yesterday.

"Ughhhh!" I yelled and punched the suit of armor I was standing next to. I bit my tongue to stifle my scream and shook my hand in an attempt to rid it of the pain. I quickly put the suit of armor back together, after it had fallen to the ground when I had punched it.

Just then Heph ran in, and he looked around.

"I heard you yell and then metal hitting the floor. So which suit took the blow this time?" Heph said smirking. I glared at him, but then I grudgingly pointed at the suit of armor that I had just picked up. Heph burst out laughing at my expression.

"Did you come here just to make fun of me? Or maybe to help me or something like that?" I snarled at him with an irritated look on my face.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I came here to make sure you were alright and not being kidnapped or stuff, and... I made you this," Heph replied and pulled out a high tech metal floor scrubber.

"Oh my gods, thank you Heph!" I rushed towards my younger brother and gave him a huge hug, "one question though, what does it do?" I continued sheepishly.

Heph laughed, "it can get dirt out of the floor in one scrub. And it does the scrubbing itself, so you don't even have to be there when it's cleaning."

"And I say once again, oh my gods, thank you Heph!" I exclaimed, "do you know what this means? It means I can get more than two hours of sleep!"

In my head I was doing a little dance, I hardly get any sleep because of all the chores my step-monster Hera gives me.

"Thalia, I'm going to go now," Heph said like he was weirded out and I realized that I had been doing my dance in real life, not in my head.

"Sorry Heph, I thought I was dancing in my head... Cause I really like sleep..." Thalia mumbled awkwardly.

"It's okay, but I was going to go any way, I have to meet Aphrodite," replied Heph.

Aphrodite was Hephaestus' betrothed. They aren't going to get married anytime soon though. It had started off as an arranged marriage but somewhere along way they had fallen in love with each other.

Aphrodite was insanely beautiful, and she had long chocolate brown hair and leaf green eyes. She is really nice and smart as well, but her father makes her act very stupid in public because he thinks all women are below men. Sexist pig, I hate men who are like that.

"How could you leave me all on my own?" I gasped dramaticly and pretended to faint.

Heph chuckled and said under his breath, "you should be the goddess of theater."

As Heph was walking out the door I yelled at him "say hello to Dite for me."

Once he had left I turned on the floor scrubber he had given me and was walking to my room to sleep when I heard someone knock on the door. Must be the mail page Hermes, I thought.

I opened the door expecting to see the middle aged Hermes but there was a boy around eighteen. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked me up and down and smiled. I glared at him.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Luke son of Hermes. And you are?"

...

**Hey hoped you guys liked it this my first story ever so please be kind and please review. I don't know how often I will be updating but hopefully I will be soon.**

**P.s I need a cool ending phrase if you think of one please tell me but no cuss words**


	2. Great! An invite

**As much as I like to deny it I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because then I would probably live out my dream of building a six level castle for me to live in. Alas cruel fate.**

**Hey it's Twelve13 hope you liked the first chapter, if not then I'm sad. But here's the next chapter anyway. I realized that it wouldn't come up first since it only had been published not updated, which made me upset so now I'm going to try really hard to get this chapter done.**

**To reviewers:**

**Luke is not going to be a big part of the story, I just needed someone to show how Thalia reacts to strangers.**

**Okay to recap:**

**Thalia lives with Hera (evil), Ares (evil), Hebe (evil), and Hephaestus (Heph) (good). The evil people treat her as their slave and Heph made Thalia a magic scrubber that get dirt out of the floor with one scrub. Heph is in love with and betrothed to Aphrodite (Dite) (good). The mail page's son Luke (unknown moral values) shows up with the mail at the castle that Thalia, Hera, Ares, Hebe, and Heph all live in.**

**Okay.**

**And I begin...**

"Hey," he said, "I'm Luke son of Hermes. And you are?"

I smiled sweetly and then said harshly, "none of your darn business." I then slammed the door in his face.

I turned around and took a step when I heard him say, "I still have to deliver your mail." I turned back around and faced the door again and opened it.

"Yes?" I spat at him.** (AN: I don't actually mean she is spitting on him)**

"I have the mail," Luke replied stupidly while rubbing his face where I hit it with the door. Oh this is going to be fun, I thought, because he seems like an idiot.

"Good for you," I snarled sarcastically.

"How many girls under eighteen and over thirteen live in this place?" he said. Wow that's creepy.

"What are you? Some sort of psycho stalker? The kind that falls in love with girls seven years younger then himself? Like I going to tell you anything," I said creeped out.

"No! I just need to know how many ball invitations to give this household," he said offended. Well sorry for me being too sensitive to semi-creepy statements.

"There are two girls under eighteen and over thirteen," I replied in a bored tone.

"And where do you live?" he said leaning up against the door frame.

"Woah, you said you weren't a stalker!" I said accusingly to him.

He hastily gave me the invitations. "Ugh, here's your invitations," he grumbled as he walked away, "I can't believe my father got promoted and now I have to give out the mail here everyday." Hey buddy it's not going to be fun for me either, I thought.

I slammed the door and looked at the invitations they said:

_**All girls over thirteen and under eighteen are invited to the Styx Palace in the City of Underworl for three balls on the nineteenth, twentieth and the twenty-second of December.**_

_**On the night of the third ball Prince Nico of Hadeseia will choose his bride from all the girls that came to the ball.**_

_**Girls are allowed to bring escorts to the ball, though there will be soldiers there for the girls to dance as well.**_

Hmm... So there was going to be a ball in three weeks that would be... Interesting, I thought.

I put my invitation inside the pocket of my apron, because there would be no doubt that Hera and Hebe would take it away from me if she knew I had gotten one, whether I wanted to go or not. I didn't know if I wanted to go or not, it would be fun to go and get out of the castle, but I would get in so much trouble if my family saw me there. I decide I would think about it later.

For the next few hours I was working around the castle; dusting, doing the laundry and other things like that. I picked up the floor scrubber after it was finished with the Great Hall and put it in my room so the evil part of my family wouldn't find it.

I was going to take a nap when I heard footsteps in the entryway, and when I looked I saw it was Hera and Hebe coming back from a long _hard day of shopping._ The poor things.

"Oh, my feet are absolutely aching after all that shopping," Hebe sighed. Oh suck it up, I thought, knowing what was coming next.

"Thalia, you demon child! Go make your lovely sister a foot bath!" Hera snarled at me.

I made a confused face,"but I don't have a lovely sister," I said inwardly smirking. Hera walked over to me and slapped my cheek. Hard. But I did not flinch, over the years I had taught myself not give in to pain when others were around because it would make me seem weak.

"Your sister is far more lovely then you will ever be, you insufferable child," Hera hissed at me. If that were true I'd be doomed, I thought. "Did anything come in the mail today?" Hera snapped at me.

"Yes step-monster," Hera glared at me, "I mean, yes step-mother, an invitation for Prince Nico's ball came for Hebe today," I told Hera while holding out the invite.

"Oh, oh give it to me!" Hebe said in a high pitched voice. She grabbed the invitation out of my hands and spend the next ten minutes reading the three sentences on invitation. I could truthfully say that she wasn't exactly smart.

"I am defiantly going to the balls," Hebe squealed. _Defiantly? _Oh, she must of meant definitely, I thought. "I'm going to go to ball and I'll be so beautiful and pretty that Prince Nico will fall in love with as soon as he sees me and he'll ask me to marry him and then I will become queen and I'll be super rich and powerful," Hebe continued. Really? I thought, does she think her life is a fairytale?

"Excuse me Hebe," I said, "just in case you have forgotten, you have a boyfriend. You know, Heracules." Yes, Hebe was courting _the _Heracules, he was one of the most famous soldiers in the land, but Hebe always forgot about him. I almost felt sorry for him, but he was the biggest jerk in the kingdom since the old King Kronos.

"Yes, but he's not a prince like Nico," Hebe sighed dramaticly, "and don't tell me things that I already know!" she continued more harshly.

"Enough of all this chatter Thalia! You must prepare us dinner, for the cook has his night off tonight," Hera snapped at me. I groaned, because making dinner was always hard for me. "Oh, and Lady Aphrodite will be joining us for dinner so you will need to accommodate for that Thalia," Hera continued. I started trudging towards the kitchen when Hera called out in a shrilly voice; "Hebe's bath!"

...…...

After dinner Dite pulled me into a hug and said; "We need to talk. Meet me in the market by the florist tomorrow, and we'll talk then."

**Oh what's going to happen? Thanks to all the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed.**


	3. Okay Dite just shut up!

**Unfortunately I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because then everyone at my school would be on their knees begging to to be my friend because I was so rich and I would be popular, but not really because they only would like for my money, so I really wouldn't be popular. But then its probably a good thing because I don't want to be popular or fake popular. So yeah.**

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading my story!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**To summarise what has happened so far: **

**Thalia lives with her evil step family (except Heph, who is good) and she get invited to the three balls for Prince Nico to pick his future wife at. Her nice brother, Hephaestus, has a girlfriend, Aphrodite, who wants to talk to Thalia at the market.**

**And I begin...**

I laced up my black boots and looked in the mirror that was leaned up against the wall in my tower bedroom. I had black leggings on, with a black tunic over it. Both articles of clothing were old and had small holes in some places. And on my black belt that I had on there was a small black dagger, because I believed that women always needed to protect themselves from danger.

I looked out the window and nearly fainted, I was so far off the ground. I managed to see that the sun was almost at its highest peak; noon. I grabbed my thin black wool cloak, to keep out the late November chill, and headed down the stairs that lead to my tower.

I found a wicker basket and the list of ingredients that the cook had given me to buy at the market. As I walked to the front door I put my cloak on and pulled up the hood. On my walk to the market I thought about what Dite wanted to speak to me about. She hadn't seemed worried, more like she was excited, I thought.

I walked towards the florist when I saw Dite there in a green hood. "Thalia!" she greeted me with a hug. I wasn't usually the touchy feelly type, but Aphrodite gets really upset when I don't hug her back.

"Dite, how are you? You said that we needed to talk," I said to her. Her face was so happy and she was smiling so much that I was worried for her.

"Its about the Balls!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry Dite, but I've already decided I'm not going. It would be to hard to be there with my stepsister there."

"WHAT?" she screamed at me. People in the market turned and were staring at us, so I gave them my best death glare, and they all turned away quickly. "You have to go to the ball," Aphrodite whispered urgently to me.

"I don't have to anything I don't want to do!" I said harshly and when I saw that Dite was a little taken back I continued in a kinder tone, "okay, why do I have to go to the balls?"

"Because you and Prince Nico are totally meant to be together!" she squealed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "oh my gods, I totally agree," I replied sarcastically.

"Thalia Grace! I am being serious, you two are so alike," Dite persisted.

"No, you're being insane. So unless you want me to tell your boyfriend that you are completely nuts, drop the subject!" I told her.

"I will bring this back up," Dite said seriously. It was weird, I had never seen her this determined before.

Dite and I went shopping for the food I had been sent to find and she was being especially annoying about me deciding not to go to the balls.

"Please, please, please, please,_ please_ go to the balls he's just like you, you'd love him," she said and I glared at her, "fine," she said, "you'd like him a lot. Like a lot, like a lot, like so much that you'll get married and I'll be your maid of honor and you'll wear-" I cut her off.

"Dite! If I promise to go to the ball will you stop talking about marriage?" I asked.

"Yes! Okay I'll pick out your dresses, don't worry they will be black," she said when she saw my expression, "and of course you'll need a mask so you aren't recognized. Oh, and maybe Heph could make something for you so you would remembered." Oh no, I thought as Aphrodite continued talking, what have have I gotten myself into?

...

"Thalia, demon child, you need to go pick up the dresses that Hebe is going to wear for the balls, they're at the seamstress shop," Hera snapped at me. Hebe had made designs for her ball dresses and then sent them to the seamstress, and Thalia couldn't wait to see the final product. "Demon child are you just going to _stand_ there or are you going to be useful and get your sister's dresses?" Hera spit at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, step-monster, I will go to the seamstress' now," I said calmly, just so I could annoy her. I grabbed my cloak and was walking to the door when she yelled after me.

"Do not call me that you demon child!" she screamed, "I am above you!"

I turned around, "Hera you are lots of things, but none of those things are above me." I continued walking towards the door and ducked on instinct as a vase was thrown above my head and shattered on the floor in front of me. Well that was rude, I thought.

When I arrived at the seamstress' shop I enter and saw a bored girl with brown hair sitting behind a counter. "Uh hello I'm here to pick up a dress for Hebe Graeco," I said.

"Right this way," she said with humor in her voice, "Just remember that she designed the dresses herself and that we have nothing to do with how the dresses were designed." Okay, I thought, I had never actually saw the design, but judging by the look upon the girl's face the design was terrible. I followed the girl to the back room where there were three dresses that looked the same except for the colors.

They were all strapless dresses with really low cut fronts and such low backs that you could practically her whole back. Starting at the waist there was large eight inch ruffles, each with small one inch ruffles at the end of a different color. One was hot pink with lime green, one was lime green with neon orange and one was neon orange with hot pink. Each dress went down to the floor.

I laughed and told the girl that the dresses were fine, and then gave her the money that Hera had given me to pay for the dresses. When I got home I gaven the ugly dresses to Hebe.

"Ahhhhhhh! They're beautiful! At the ball everyone will be staring at me in awe!" she squealed very, _very,_ loudly. In awe of how ridiculous you look, I thought as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

**Okay that's it for this chapter sorry it took so long I have mid terms, ick. And just bunches of homework that I should be doing right now. Oh well, I'll live.**

**If you review I will be very happy! Very, very happy!**

**Kay! Bye!**


	4. Not the makeup!

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because then the next series would be about Thalia and Nico getting together and it would be totally awesome!**

**Hi! Okay I'm going to do my first reply to reviews! (The ones with names.) I'll try to make it quick because it really annoys me when there is really long author's notes.**

**To CoelumStellatum: thanks for the support! It really makes my day!**

**To I heart sea spawn: I have to do my homework! Sorry I have to get good grades because my parents pay me! Yay money! So I have to be eating cookies in the dark side! Glad you like it though!**

**To Summerspirit18: I know those dresses are horrible I would never wear those!**

**To Avrilea: yeah it's going to be so funny!**

**(Note to self: stop using so many exclamation points! I SAID STOP! Ugh never mind.)**

**To summerise: Thalia is going to secretly go to the balls with the help of her half-brother, Hephaestus, and his girlfriend Aphrodite. When Thalia is there she will have to hide from her half-siblings Ares, and Hebe.**

**And I begin...**

"Mother, Mother, Mother! MOTHER!" Hebe screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm ready for the ball!" she continued shouting. She was wearing the pink dress with the green ruffles on the pink ruffles. Gross, I thought, just looking at it made me want to throw up.

"Oh my precious little darling, you look radiant, so beautiful. You are so much like me," Hera said to Hebe. Beautiful?, I thought, her makeup is so heavy it looks like her mouth and eyelids had been caked in hot pink paint and hair was two puffy curls sitting on top of her head. "Thalia, demon child, I have been invite to go to the balls because I am Ares' mother and we will not be back till midnight," Hera snarled at me.

"Mother midnight is hardly anytime at all," Hebe whined in her high pitched voice, "the prince need to fall in love with me!"

"Fine, my darling daughter, we will leave at four in the morning, and demon child all the chores need to be done by then," Hera proclaimed. I didn't really care about the chores Dite had already told me that one of her servents would clean the house for so I could go to the ball tonight. It made it a lot easier now that she knew when Hera and Hebe would be back.

Hera went to her bedroom to get ready to the ball and once she came down I saw that she had changed into a maroon and brown gown with a high collar. Her hair was piled on top of her head making it look like a beehive. Hera did look ridiculous with her maroon lipstick and heavy brown eyeshadow on, but no one could ever look more terrible than Hebe who looked like a jester in her dress.

"Well, we are going now demon child! Make sure to have all chores done when we get home or Ares will deal with you," Hera said and when she saw my confused look she smirked, "oh, I didn't tell you that he is going to moving back in with us for a whishe because he is taking his leave from the army." When I heard this my eyes widened, Ares was very cruel and would hurt me if I talked back to him, and if I tried to defend myself or struggled, he would make sure I felt lots of pain. He had not been around the last few years because he was fighting in the army, it was nice when he was gone because Hera and Hebe weren't strong enough to hurt me much but Ares... Let's just say I am not looking forward to him living here again.

I watched as Hera and Hebe left to go to the ball in a carriage as the sun was setting. Heph had told them that he and Dite would go together later, however he didn't tell them that it was because they were going to be helping me get ready for the ball tonight, because, you know, that would kind of ruin the secret.

I spent the next hour cleaning up the house so Dite's servants didn't have to work as much work because I knew how it was very annoying to clean the whole castle. At least they got paid, I thought, I got nothing, except leftover food and a tower bedroom.

I was dusting the entrance hall when I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened the door to find Aphrodite standing in front of a carriage. She greeted me and asked me to help her get our dresses from the carriage. They were both in bags and seemed very large and I figured that they were 'fluffy'. I then helped her get her make up box from the carriage. I hope that the makeup was for her.

Dite told me to go take a bath and gave me a bunch of oils that smelled like flowers and other girly stuff. After I was done bathing she gave me a black shift to wear while she did my hair and makeup. She brushed my hair for a while, but then she pulled out a pair of scissors from her makeup box and I panicked.

Dite saw my expression and said, "I'm just going to trim your hair, don't worry," after that she added, "oh, and just so Hera and Hebe don't notice, you should wear your hair up in a bun the next few days. Okay?" I nodded and she started to snip off about the width of two of my fingers from the bottom of my long black hair.

She then put my hair up in a high ponytail with a lot of pulling on her side and much complaining on my side.

Next, she started on my eye makeup. She outline my eyes with black kohl, carefully put black eyeshadow on my eyelids, and applied mascara on my eyelashes. After she was finished with my eye makeup she applied pale pink lipstick on my lips and gently brushed my cheeks with light pink powder, blush, I think.

When I looked in the mirror I was surprised, my eye makeup was heavy but I didn't look weird. I ask Aphrodite about it and she told me that some people could pull off heavy makeup and some couldn't. We both laughed when I said that Hera and Hebe were the kind that couldn't.

Dite then gave me my dress, "go try this on, I'm positive you're going to be beautiful."

I frowned at her and said, "I'm going to kill you if this dress is girly." She just laughed at me and told me to get dressed.

When I open the dress bag I gasped, the dress was strapless and black and had a sweetheart neck with black lace on it and at the waist the dress puffed out and fell to the floor so the bottom half of the dress looked like a black bell. I slipped the dress on and when I looked back in the bag I saw a pair of fingerless black lace gloves. I put them on and saw that they only came to my wrist.

I walked back out to Aphrodite who had her back to me applying makeup and doing her hair. I coughed and she turned around and her mouth dropped open. "Thalia, you look beautiful," she gasped.

"Thanks," I said flustered.

The next few minutes Dite got into her leaf green dress that flowed like water. Then they went down to the grand hall where Heph was waiting for them. "Thalia, I made these this for you," he said as he pulled out a simple black mask **(A/N: Like the masks in The Incredibles)**with no strings or stick to keep it up. I put it on and surprisingly it didn't fall off. Heph saw my confusion, "it is made out of a special fabric I invented, so it won't fall off."

"Wow, thanks Heph, this is amazing," I complimented him.

He pulled out something from behind his back, "I also made you this." In his hands was a pair of black three inch wedges. "They're made out of black glass but they are super durable and they won't break or shatter easily," he said.

"Oh, thank you guys!" I exclaimed as I pulled them into a hug. When I released them they told me that their carriage was about to arrive and that mine would come twenty minutes after theirs, I would have to go in a separate carriage so Hera and Hebe wouldn't figure out it was me.

Before they left Dite pulled me aside, "just remember your carriage leaves form the ball at three in the morning. So make sure you're at the carriage at time. Okay?" I nodded and she got into her carriage.

Twenty minutes later a carriage showed up. It was bright orange and dark green. As I got in I thought, who designed this thing?

**Okay there's that chapter, it took me awhile but I finally finished it.**

**So I was thinking about this one day where I didn't get any chapter alerts and how I was so sad that day. And now I'm thinking the awkward moment when I feel incomplete without fanfiction.**

**Review! Please!**

**Kay! Bye!**


	5. Who?

**Okay I really wish I could say that the reason I haven't updated is because I've been working really hard on this chapter, but I'm sorry I haven't even written anything yet (I write straight into fanfiction).**

**I'm sooooo sorry! Even more sorry then when I was pretending that I was going to pour water on the guy that sits next to me's desk and he touched the water bottle to try to drink in and it spilled all over his desk, (though I wasn't really sorry it was too funny! I mean I was a bit but I mean come on you can't be sorry and laughing at the same time it defies all the rules of the universe).**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because then I would of updated sooner. *sob* I'm such a bad person! (goes off and cries in the corner)**

**Does anyone even read these?**

**Okay since (my English teacher says I shouldn't use since like this since- because since refers to time)(I think I might be ADHD from read so much Percy Jackson so at the bottom I will have a bunch of random thoughts and questions that I thought about when I was writing this, feel free to answer me) I have not updated recently...**

**To summerise:**

**Thalia has been dressed up and is now on her way to the first ball and is going to have to be careful because her whole family is going to be there, (she has to be careful with the evil part of her family not the good part just in case you were wondering...).**

**And I begin...**

I sat in the carriage as it rattle along the dirt road. I realized that I would have to come up with a fake so I wouldn't give myself away. It had to be something that wouldn't stick out too much, I thought, Sarah? No, too plain-jane, Elenor? No, it sounded like I was fifty. Ella? I thought, it was just perfect.

When the carriage came to a stop at the Styx palace the teenage boy with elfish features and curly hair that had been driving the carriage came to the carriage door and opened it for me.

"How did you enjoy your journey in my Argo II?" he smiled manically at me and I gave him the 'I have no idea what the _Hades_ you are talking about and I really don't care' look. His smile faltered, "the carriage is called Argo II," he explained,"I built it. What to you think about it? The first Argo fell apart after a rain storm." I quickly hopped out of the carriage, struggling with my dress. "Don't worry though, missy," he continued and I frowned as he gave me a pet name, "Argo II is highly superior to the first Argo."

"The design is nice but what's with the color?" I said bluntly. He just smiled and shook his head to himself like it was an inside joke.

"When you're ready to go home just come out and shout 'Leo'. Okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head and walked up the stairs to the Styx Palace.

Once I got to the ballroom I was overwhelmed, there were so many people there. I hardly got to see other people because of my slave-like life. I started walking towards one way, but I saw Hera and Hebe and turned and walked in the other direction when I bumped into someone.

I looked up and was paralyzed with fear, it was Ares.** (AN: Haha bet you all thought it was Nico)****(sorry that was mean)**

"Hello pretty flower," he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I barked at him pulling at my arm, but he was too strong for me, and I couldn't get free.

"Come on, just one dance," he hissed at me.

"Hey! Let her go!" I heard someone shout. As Ares was distracted, I shoved him away from me and ran through the crowd until I found a small garden without anyone there.

The trees and flowers in the garden all looked black in the lack of light. I looked up at the stars and was thinking about what it would be like to bring a little light into somebody's life when I heard someone come up behind me. I spun around quickly with my dress making a whooshing sound and saw a young man about seventeen with black hair and deep black eyes and pale skin but not quite as pale as mine.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I recognized his voice as the one from earlier.

"Of course I'm alright, I had the situation all under control," I snapped at him and he seemed taken back.

"Oh of course that's why you hadn't left yet," he snapped at me.

"I was bidding my time," I said harshly, "I could've gotten away whenever I wanted to."

"Right," he said and then we lapsed into comfortable silence. He looked up at me and studied me.

"What?" I said suddenly uncomfortable.

"You are not like other girls," he said still staring at me.

"Oh gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically. We were silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" he said confused. I stared at him, why was this guy so self centered? I thought.

"Uh not really, it's not like I'm going to see you ever again." I said as blunt as ever.

"Oh," he said while looking like he was experiencing indecision, "My name's Nico!" he blurted out flinching a bit.

"Um, okay," I said turning my head to the side a little, the name Nico seemed familiar. I spent the next few minutes squinting at Nico trying to figure out why his name was so familiar.

"Um," Nico said looking awkward, "Prince Nico." Oh, I thought, this is person Dite wanted me to marry and have 'beautiful babies' (she only said that to creep me out) with.

_Prince _Nico was bracing himself like he expected me to charge at him screaming like I was some obsessed fan girl. What a ego maniacal, self centered jerk, everything wasn't about him.

"So?" I replied lifting one eyebrow. He gave me a look of relief and curiosity.

"So what is your name?" he said awkwardly. Poor guy, I know I'm too amazing for most people to handle.

"Tha-" I started, "Ella," shoot, shoot, shoot. Now he will think I'm weird with a super weird name.

"Your name is Thella?" he said puzzled.

"It's Thaella," oh no, that sounds even more stupid. I guess I have to stick with it now. I wouldn't want him thinking that I didn't know my own name.

"Theilla?" gods, this prince wasn't very smart was he?

"Thaella. Thay-ella. Thaella. Okay?" I said annoyed. People didn't usually not know how to pronounce my name and it was annoying. **(AN: haha not true. There is a poll on my page about how to pronounce Thalia because my friend and me always argue.) **

"Okay, okay, I got it! Thaella!" he said frustrated. We were quiet for a few minutes and I turned away to look at the garden.

The moonlight covered the garden with pale light that cast a slight glow. I turned and looked at the prince who was standing behind me. He was staring at me.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me trying to be polite.

"Nope," I replied bluntly.

He sighed in relief, "good, I was just trying to be polite, I don't really like crowds, not since..." he trailed off and we stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you just want to talk?" he asked.

I looked at him shrewdly, "fine," I said, "as long as there's no heart to hearts."

**Did you like it? I hope so. Review!**

**ADHD Thoughts**

**Do all movies or shows or books with a dance in it have to have house with a staircase near the door because when the girl is ready she always comes down the stairs to the guy and he is always looking up at her?**

**Are any of the girls going a dance in a movie already waiting or do they just always start getting ready late?**

**Kay! Bye!**


	6. Hiatus (sorry)

Hi it's me. And I'm so, so sorry, but I'm putting this story on a Hiatus. I'm sorry I'm letting everyone down, I just don't feel motivated for this story anymore. It's not that I don't have ideas I just feel like I can't carry this story on right now. But I will try to finish it in the future.

But to any Doctor Who fans out there I think I might be doing a story about a fan going into the Whoniverse and traveling with the Doctor and struggling to not change major events. But I can't decide when I'd bring them in I was thinking the beginning of season 2,3 or 4. But Doctor Who fans tell me what you think.

Again, sorry.

~twelve13


End file.
